


The Kitchen

by Lynx212



Series: MY FMA OT3 Roy-Ed-Russell [21]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sexual Humor, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: Russell decides to up the stakes of this little game...





	The Kitchen

Mustang was going down!

It was noon and he could still taste nothing but baking soda when he swallowed. If it’s a dirty war Roy wanted that’s exactly what Russell would give him. He hated to pull out the big guns so soon but the baking soda thing was a dirty move.

Russell and Ed had the day off and Roy always came home for lunch at 12:17pm like clockwork.

Which happened to be the precise time Russell had Ed’s cock down his throat in the middle of the kitchen.

Watching the man limp back to work had been priceless.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this officially makes Russell the winner LOL. I hope you all enjoyed reading these little shorts chronicling Roy and Russell's little competition as much as I enjoyed writing them. ^_^ 
> 
> ~Onyx / Lynx~


End file.
